iDreams
by BeMyFairytaleNightmare
Summary: Past Episodes When Sam and Freddie Fell Asleep, Here Are My Versions Of The Dreams! SEDDIE!
1. Sam's Dream 1

Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Freddie's POV

Carly and I were looking out the window for Big Foot when Carly said

"Sam's asleep."

"Probably dreaming about skipping through a field of hot dogs and chicken wings."

_I wonder what she was really dreaming about_

Sam POV

_I was standing in the rain on a deserted street in my best dress. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. Then a single street light came on and standing under it was non other than Freddie Benson. He was wearing a tux and he looked like prince charming. He wasn't getting wet even though there was a down up above. Then I realized I wasn't getting wet either. He walked towards me, he had my favorite smug smile on his face. I walked towards him. He held out his hand and it looked as if he was waiting for me too take his hand. I took it and we started dancing, there was no music but it didn't seem to matter. Then I realized the rain had stopped, in fact it stopped in mid-air. My world froze every time he looked at me. I smiled. _

"_Sam, I love you." And then he kissed me. It was a beautiful kiss. It was magic. I saw fireworks in the distance and I knew this was love… _

"_Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam!" _

I woke up with a jerk.

"Uh? Wha-"

I looked up and saw Freddie. He was smiling at me. God! If he didn't make me go weak in the knees I would have socked him square in the face right then and there.

"What do you want?"

"Spencer's going to go look for the beavecoon/Big Foot and Carly and I were going to watch him on my tree camera monitor. I was wondering if you wanted to watch."

I stood up.

"Awe. And they say chivalry dead." I said half awake while smacking his face playfully twice and walking away. _My knight and shining armor. _I thought. 


	2. Freddie's Dream 1

Chapter 2

(This happened in iMove Out)

**Freddie's POV**

Sam, Carly and I walked down stairs after all our Pet Photography customers left.

"Man, can you believe those morons came in and just threatened us like that? We're not afraid! We could kick they're butts any day of the week." Sam said as she walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah. We're not gonna give up because a bunch of losers told us to back off." Carly said as she sat on the couch.

I sat down beside her and turned on the TV to Girly Cow. Sam eventually settled on a whole pack of new ham, ate the whole thing in like a minute, then sat down right next to me. After about 20 minutes Carly and Sam started to yawn.

"Hey Sam. I'm gonna go take a nap." Carly said while getting up.

"Can I come?" mumbled Sam.

"Sure." Carly rubbed her eyes and walked up stairs, Sam tagging not to far behind.

"I'll be down here for a little while." I said to Carly as she walked up. She waved me off.

I watched TV for another 20 minutes and I started to relax, I laid down and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

_-Dream Land-_

_I was in this white cloud. I was wearing a button up light blue shirt and blue jeans with Converse. I kept walking when all of a sudden I saw a figure in the distance. I ran and ran and when I finally caught up to it, I could see it wasn't just a figure it was a girl and not just any girl... my girl. She was wearing a purple dress that hugged her curves in the most perfect way and her hair was curled to perfection. _

_'I've been waiting.' she said in a silky sweet voice._

_'M-m-me?' I stuttered._

_'Come here.' she held out both of her hands, I grabbed them with ease. _

_'Dance with me, Freddie.' she said. _

_We came together, I slid my hands around her body to her back and put my other hand delicately in hers. _

_We danced and I spun her and we laughed and then I realized that me and her... even though we were more different than the Sun and the Moon we somehow fit. Somehow we matched. We drawn to each other, we didn't have a choice. We are like gravity, drawn to each other with no other choice but to connect. She was my missing puzzle piece, my other half, my BETTER half, she was my oxygen. When we are together personal space is non-existent. _

_'Freddie?' she looked up at me with those clear blue eyes of hers. _

_'Yes?' I asked worried that the dream was ending._

_'Its ending soon you know that right? Well let me say this quick, I love your dark brown eyes and dorky smile and I... I-I-I love you Freddie Benson.' She said _

_'I love you too, Sam.' I said and then gave her a kiss. _

_'Goodbye.' She danced away into the white abyss. I ran after her, knowing full well there was no point. _

I woke up feeling a strange tickling in my ear.


End file.
